


Paintball

by ImBackBoi



Series: A Million On My Soul [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Because I can, Deleted Scene, Gen, Jay and Roy have some fun shooting random people, Swearing, They were invited, why post deleted scenes before the actual story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBackBoi/pseuds/ImBackBoi
Summary: Jason and Roy drive out to a paintball compound to deliver some intelligence to a Bounty Hunting agency in the middle of a Team Building Shoot Each Other day. They get invited to play.(Short, sweet, and too the point)





	Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty self-explanatory.

"Y_ou fucking shot me in the ass. What the fuck, dude!"_

_"It was in my motherfuckin' way-"_

_"Asshole we're on the same team!"_

Jason and Roy exchanged a glance as they listened to the chatter floating over the radio.

"_Whore! You shot me!"_

_"Take it like man, bitch!"_

_"Cut it out, morons, we've got to complete this - Holy fuck-motherfucker-"_ Roy started to laugh as the com dissolved into outright cussing. Jason face-palmed, "_You fuckin' shot me-!"_

_"Serves you right, you self-righteous prick."_

The very average man walked back into the tent and rolled his eyes, "I see they've dissolved into chaos."

"Started shooting each other," Roy agreed, "sounds like it's about to turn into a free-for-all."

Sighing, the man keyed the com, "Children. Behave."

"_You couldn't have said that a few minutes ago?" _

"Had to piss."

"_Oh my god- FUCK."_

"_Shit, he shot Peri!"_

_"Get the fucker!"_

"_REVENGE!"_

There was a bout of staticky cackling followed by a distant POPOPOPOP and war cries.

"You guys do this often?" Jason asked.

"Once every few months," the man nodded. He eyed the two of them speculatively, "You wanna get in? There are already three teams. One more's not going to make a difference."

"And shoot some poor random stranger," Roy gasped, hand over his heart, "My word."

The man cracked a smile.

"We'll do it."

"Excellent. Meet me at the gate in ten. My name's Parker by the way."

"Jason."

"Roy."

Parker keyed the com.

"Time out, boys and girl," the grin on his face was slightly unnerving, "Fifteen minutes. Take the time to rest and reload. New team coming on. The buzzer will go off automatically."

"_Fuck, boss."_

_"For real?"_

_"Awe, hell, he recruited some poor bastards."_

_"You're all going to die-"_

_"Uh, no, fucker, WE'RE all going to die."_

_"Fuck."_

The two men fist bumped as the complaints rolled in.

"So, you kick ass, boss?" Roy asked cheekily.

"Something like that," Parker replied, "Excuse me. I have to change and go find a staff member to monitor us and extra gear for you two."

"Sure."

-

Parker met them at the gate in TAC gear that was way more formidable than the pink polo he'd been wearing earlier, and extra arm bands in hand.

"Here," he handed them the bands, "By the way, switch to channel 8. That'll be our private line. Rules are simple. Don't shoot your team-mates. Nothing closer than arms length. Paintball only. All other forms of weaponry are prohibited since this is supposed to be a team building day, not kill each other day."

"Alright," Jason squinted at the man, "You've had problems with that before?"

"Most of them are ex-military of some sort," Parker shrugged, "Shit happens."

"This is going to be fun," Roy bounced on his toes, "and here I was just expecting to get killed by Jaybird here."

"I can still make that happen, if you want," the other man said sourly.

"Awe, you know you like it."

-

_POPOPOP_

"_Fuck!" _Parker doubled over, "_Shit."_

Roy and Jason returned fire.

“I got him?” A woman's voice called distantly. “Fuck yeah!”

“Yeah, you better run, girl!” was an answering shout from somewhere. “You know you're dead.”

Roy laughed, “You know, this is turning out to be way more fun than I thought it'd be.”

-

"_Th__is isn't fun anymore!"_ Roy shouted, trying to get away from an ambush, "_Jason!"_

_"They've banded together," _Parker mused, "_Somewhat."_

_"Common enemy can do that,"_ Jason sighted down his airsoft, _"Roy, duck."_

Roy threw himself to the ground and began to army crawl furiously. There were shouts behind him as Jason and Parker laid down cover fire.

"_Did you just use me as bait?!"_

"_Roy. Would I do that to you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, you're not wrong."_

Parker laughed.

-

“I can't believe you guys actually showed up today. Figured you'd drop it off at the building or something,” Reagan was bouncing on her toes, still dressed in her paintball tactical gear and covered in various colors. She had helmet hair, mud splattered on her face, and was grinning ear to ear. Jason thought she looked especially pretty. “And joined in! That was the best, by the way.”

“Parker invited us,” he shrugged, smiling. “I think he just wanted an excuse to get in there and cream everyone.”

“Probably. He's bad-ass.”

It must have been the way the sun was shining, because her eyes actually looked blue.

“Hey! If you're done flirting, we have to get back,” Roy shouted from across the parking lot. Jason flipped him the bird. Reagan laughed,

“Right, tell Alfred I'll see him later. I've got to change and get back, too. Bye, Muscles, thanks again for bringing that info.” She turned and shouted, “Later, brother!”

“_Bye, sister!”_ Roy leaned out the window and waved. Jason watched her jog off towards the changing rooms.

Roy revved the engine.

The fun was over, it was time to get back to Gotham.


End file.
